


Run.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, is a mix of casifer michaeldean and the crypt scene from season 8, thE PAIN IS REAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Soooo, this is what I thought was going to happen at some point in season 14, but you know the writers, I wrote it listening to Run From Me by Timber Timbre.my tumblr!





	Run.

‘’Run! Cas, you have to leave,’’ Dean knows Cas can’t hear him, not when he isn’t in control of his own mouth. But he can’t help himself, he needs to save Cas, he can’t stand this anymore, he can’t stand hurting Cas like this, with his own two hands, and not being able to stop or control them. ‘’ Michael, let him go!’’ He keeps screaming for Cas to run, to save himself, but he knows Cas is not going to leave him, just as he wouldn’t leave Cas.

‘’You should hear him, Castiel.’’ Another kick to Cas’ stomach, even if his knees buckle and it looks like he is going to fall he is still standing, nose bleeding, his breath coming in short pants. ‘’He is telling you to run, to save yourself. Our father told us to love humans, but are you sure this is what he wanted Castiel? An angel reduced to nothing because of his love for one man, I bet it isn’t even the first time you go through a pain like this for him. He makes you reckless, Castiel, stupid, you really thought you would be able to fight against me alone? He makes you weak.” Cas lets out a breathless laugh at this, to Michael’s surprise. “What is so funny?”

“You don't know how many times I have heard those words, and you don't know how wrong you are. Dean, I know you are there, and I need you to hear me.” Michael rolls his eyes, as he is getting bored of both of them calling for each other. 

“That's not going to work.”

“Dean” Cas ignores Michael. “I know you are strong and I know you aren't going to give up so easily, I need you to make an effort, for me. You can take control Dean, I know you can.” The expression on Dean’s face changes, eyes closed tightly, and Cas prays to whoever is listening him Dean wins, he need to talk to him, even if it's only for a second. “ Dean come on, I know you can do this, I need you.” Dean kneels on the ground, head hanging low and when he finally looks up Cas almost cries in relief, there they are those bright green eyes he knows and loves. 

“Cas.” He says slowly, blinking  repeatedly and trying to focus. He is so scared, it breaks Castiel's heart. “Cas you have to leave, he is going to kill you Cas, please, you have to run from us, from me, darling, I don't know for how long I’m going to be able to hold him back.”

“Dean, listen to me please, we will save you, I’m not going to leave you, I love you Dean, and I need you to keep fighting for me, for Sam and for yourself.” Dean nods, his hands clutching at his temples.

Sam’s voice sounds close to them all of a sudden, he is calling for Cas and Michael takes advantage of the distraction to regain control over Dean again.

“Dean is right, Castiel. You better run for your life.” His eyes flash with grace, but before he can do anything Sam grips Cas’ arms and forces him to run. He doesn't want to, he doesn't want to leave Dean alone. But what is he going to do to help Dean if is he is dead. He looks back one last time, the spot where Dean standed before now empty, he blinks away the tears. Dean is still there, and Cas knows he is going to fight, he has to, and they have to save him. They aren't going to let Michael win.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is what I thought was going to happen at some point in season 14, but you know the writers, I wrote it listening to Run From Me by Timber Timbre. my tumblr!


End file.
